Cuidado con lo que deseas
by Traductora Novata
Summary: Durante una discusión Arthur comete un desliz con su magia y, ante todos en la reunion mundial, deja a un Francis completamente transformado. Ahora el inglés tiene dos opciones: aceptar lo sucedido y seguir como antes, o recuperar lo que el siempre negó. [Un poco de 2p!Francia durante la trama] [Violación]
1. PRÓLOGO

Pareja: Francia x Inglaterra [y algo de Rusia x Canadá]

Advertencia: Esto NO fue editado por mi beta.

* * *

 **Hetalia no me pertenece y hago ésto sin ningun fin de lucro, es solo un pasatiempo.**

 **Todos los personajes que apareceran son propiedad de Himaruya**

* * *

Arthur miró a la lejanía un pájaro volar en la inmensidad del cielo azul, hermoso, vivo, feliz y libre.

Al pie de la ventana talló sus cansados ojos verdes, tenía ojeras y desde hace tres días que no tomaba un baño decente. Bostezó, ahogando un gemido de dolor, su garganta estaba irritada, frotó un poco su cuello con mucho cuidado.

Debía ser mediodía, se dijo, sin poder quitar sus ojos del jardín de afuera.

Aveces su manera de ser no tenía juicio. Podía estar un día de buenas e ignorar a todos, otras veces ir con cara de mala leche pateando a las personas que le resultaban insoportables por aquí y por allá. Naturalmente un francés bonachón y con serios problemas de acoso era quien recibía la mayoría de esas patadas amargas, Alfred huía, era medio tarado pero con un instinto de miedo y Matthew simplemente se mantenía al margen, consciente que su padre lo resolvería.

De todas las personas y Naciones, él autoproclamado representante del amor era quien mejor le entendía, el que siempre cambiaba las conversaciones dolorosas con alguna trastada o insinuación, la persona que pese a las guerras entre ellos de vez en vez le dijo un sincero- te quiero -, quien aún recibiendo palabras duras y regresandolas con el mismo veneno le movía el mundo entero con una disculpa muy indirecta.

Pero Francis era, sin embargo, alguien muy frágil.

Le había perdonado atrocidades, le había cedido a Canadá con lágrimas vivas en los ojos, cuando eran niños estuvo mucho tiempo cocinando para él antes de la Revolución Industrial, seguían estando en contacto incluso cuando lo despidió.

Ni hablar de lo que sucedió en durante la Santa Inquisición.

Una a una, Francia le había perdonado cada una de sus meteduras de pata y viceversa, la guerra de los 100 años era viva prueba, su extraña amistad era la prueba, sus hijos eran la prueba, la guerra era la prueba.

Y lo había perdido.

Había hecho algo que rompió al ojos amatista.

Había perdido al único amigo sincero pero idiota que tenía, nadie más que él tenía la culpa y como le dolía al punto de llorar en pura frustración y rabia hacia sí mismo.

Había destruido a Francis, le había destrozado la mente, todo en un arranque de ira y magia loca que ahora no sabía cómo revertir.

Estaba asustado, nadie, absolutamente nadie sabía cómo era Francis en sus días oscuros, sólo él, su estúpido amigo inglés.

¿Cuál fue el error?, ¿¡dónde estuvo el fallo!? La impotencia se le clava por segundos en el corazón, aún si tuviera que morir intentándolo averiguaría qué demonios había fallado ese día, cuál palabra dijo mal y qué movimiento incorrecto hizo. Todo fuera por enmendar el graso error.

Todo fuera por Francia.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Esta es la actualización mas rapida que he hecho en mi vida** **.**

 **Hetalia no me pertenece ni ahora, ni nunca.**

* * *

Caminó en círculos pensándolo en una manera de solucionar su problema.

No era nada fuera de lo usual, simplemente que no quería otro percance... accidental con Francia. Desde la mañana estaba levantado y deambulaba por su mansión, no podía dejar de pensar en una sola cosa.

¿Desataba o no al rubio?

Pregunta estúpida pero necesaria. No podía dejarlo atado a una silla en la sala por siempre.

" _Vamos, Arthur, es tu igual, otra nación y está así por tu culpa. Hazte responsable de tus actos idiotas. Ve, desatalo, prepara el desayuno, limpia la sala y toma el baño que tanta falta te hace."_

Todo lo anterior pensado se esfumó cuando caminando por el corredor que daba a la sala de estar topó con un amplio pecho. Aturdido apoyó las manos en la persona, pensó, con creciente miedo, que la tela debajo de sus dedos era muy suave y cálida.

-¿Te apartas? Quiero irme a mi cuarto.

Tragó, ignorando el escozor en la garganta. Aferró la camisa el con fuerza.

-¿C-cómo te desataste? -la respuesta le llegó con el escalofrío que le causó la daga en la garganta. Tembló, ¿lo heriría?- Francia...

-Shhh -le susurró el otro, poniendo sus labios a la altura de su oído para susurrar con el mayor odio posible: Evita tocarme de nuevo, basura. -la advertencia se torno macabra cuando el filo presionó con un poco de fuerza la piel pálida haciéndole un corte- No quiero verte la cara.

Arthur no se atrevió a decir nada hasta que el cuerpo se liberó de su agarre, a la distancia escuchó los pasos que se hacían cada vez más lejanos. Cuando estuvo sólo reanudó su camino a la sala, cuando llegó vio la silla intacta con rastros de cuerda sobre ella y alrededor. Se agachó, con manos temblorosa recogió uno a no los trozos de cuerda, por cada pedazo que tomaba en sus manos una lágrima caía al suelo.

No podía evitarlo, éste Francia, este hombre, lo odiaba. Detuvo su tarea y frotó sus ojos con desespero, ¡no era un niño, caramba! No podía echarse a llorar cada vez que el otro le dirigía la palabra, aún si el tono fue frío, áspero y cargado de repugnancia. _Me lo merezco_ , se dijo.

Tiró la basura en su lugar y fue al baño, había perdido completamente el apetito. Abrió la puerta y cerró con seguro a sus espaldas, miró el espejo mientras ponía trozos de papel en el lavabo. Unas marcas moradas con forma cilíndrica y alargadas le recordaban los costados del cuello, la manera en que el corte en su garganta, casi en la manzana de Adán, única los moretones era mórbida. Limpio lo mejor que pudo, no había sangrado mucho y su camisa estaba intacta de sangre. Busco debajo el botiquín que tenía allí y extrajo una venda pequeña mientras la voz del francés aquella mañana le llenaba los pensamientos.

 _ **-¡Te dije que no te quiero cerca!"**_

 _ **-¡Cállate! ¡Sólo dices estupideces! ¿No ves que no quiero nada que ver contigo?**_

 _ **-Lo que nuestros superiores quieran no me interesa. Puedes tomar sus palabras, meterlas por el culo y largarte de mi casa.**_

 _ **-Nunca te lo voy perdonar, ¿sientes eso? Es la muerte dándote el beso.**_

Vendó su cuello, migrando su reflejo e ignorando las lágrimas nuevas que duraban sus mejillas. Francis nunca le había dicho palabras así, él podía ser grosero pero no con intenciones tan hirientes. Siempre había sarcasmo, el tinte de broma.

Le dolía, dolía mucho. Tenía que regresar a Francis, a su Francis, esta persona no era su amigo, su compañero de peleas, con quien compartía riñas y malos tragos.

Si fue Francia o Inglaterra nunca lo sabrían, pero uno de ellos se metió en la piel del otro.

Mucho tiempo se dijo que vivir sin Francia sería una dicha, el paraíso, un nirvana.

Un sollozo se escapó de sus labios y sintió el terrible deseo romper de un puñetazo el cristal que le reflejaba tan lamentable persona. Esto no era para nada algo gratificante, era el infierno.

 _ **-Algún día sabrás y sentirás lo que me quitaste, y ese día quiero estar allí para verlo.**_

Las rodillas le fallaron y cayó a las baldosas amarillas con un ruido seco. Inhaló hondo para intentar calmarse pero fue inútil. Un gemido angustiante y agudo salió de su garganta seguido de hipos y pequeños temblores.

-Perdón... -dijo inaudible por su llanto. Abrazó su cuerpo por consuelo que no tenía ni le darían.

* * *

 **¿Comentarios?**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Estoy actualizando rapido... creo que estoy enfermo...**

 **HETALIA Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

El desayuno nunca llegó, se acercó el momento de la merienda y él tenía que hacerla. Francia no se veía por ninguna parte y no estaba dispuesto a que alguien (como un repartidor de comida, por ejemplo) le viera en semejante estado de mierda.

Toda la mañana había estado, o en el baño, o en la sala. Ahora, frente a la estufa, sentía un mal presagio. ¿Francia no lo plantearía hasta dejarlo todo morado por incendiar su casa? Se encogió de hombros y tuvo la resolución de saber que le importaba poco o nada.

Las viejas costumbres son difíciles de quitar.

Abrió la alacena y buscó hasta dar con un paquete de pasta, puso el agua al fuego, echó una pizca de sal, pimienta, con algo de escepticismo dejó un diente de ajo dentro y dejó ir de una la pasta.

Se frotó la a sienes mientras esperaba que la pasta estuviera lista. Nunca se lo diría a nadie, pero era una de las pocas, por no decir únicas, comidas que podía hacer y que no se le quemaban. Feliciano podía ser muy persistente con el asunto de la pasta, claro, él no haría la salsa tan tradicional como el italiano; sabía un carajo como preparar las berenjenas. Un puré de tomate, algo de sal, pimienta, crema y queso y listo. Espagueti no tradicional pero bueno.

No se perdió en sus pensamientos y apagó el agua cuando sintió que los fideos estaban blandos y tenían buen sabor. Quitó la cacerola del fuego y la dejó en el lavaplatos, buscó un colador y quitó el agua a los fideos,los dejó reposar en el mismo y pasó a preparar la salsa en una cacerola más pequeña.

En poco tiempo tuvo listo todo, sólo faltaba el queso.

Fue al refrigerador y buscó, era difícil encontrar algo en esa enorme nevera. Francia tenía verduras y unas cosas guardadas en pequeños recipientes que en su vida había visto o imaginado, era de esperarse, la gastronomía de Francia siempre era osada a probar cosas nuevas. En su cabeza navegó el vago recuerdo de unas clases de cocina que terminaron fatales, sonrió un poco, Francia se rindió con él poco antes de la revolución francesa, le dijo que primero dejaba el alcohol antes que volver a dar clases de cocina en su propia casa. Apartó la melancolía cuando cuatro tipos diferentes de quesos se vieron y sólo pudo definir el queso que buscaba por las palabras italianas.

Otra vez regresó a su lugar anterior y en silencio pico pequeños trozos de queso.

Tomó un plato, puso una cantidad aceptable de fideos en una montañita, puso cuatro cuadros de queso y vertió la salsa. El olor hizo gruñir su estómago. ¡Hatsa podía saborear su sabor!

No había notado el hambre que tenía hasta que se llevó el plato a la mesa y con el tenedor dio el primer bocado y se le hizo agua la boca.

La textura de la salsa nunca sería como la de Italia, ¡pero por Dios que estaba buena!

Bocado a bocado terminó tu plato con una sonrisa, buen dicen que nada mejor que la comida para alegrar el corazón de un hombre. ¡cuanta razón en tan pocas palabras! Estaba pensando en repetir cuando notó alguien a su espalda, el tenedor cayó con ruido estrepitoso en la porcelana, ¿o era vidrio? Miró por sobre su hombro y se encontró con la mirada escéptica de Francis.

-¿Qué hiciste?

La pregunta simple y sencilla le dejó en blanco, miró su plato vacío con aún algo de la salsa que había echo y después miró al rubio con las cejas juntas.

-Cocinar.

-Eso veo, pero... ¿ _qué_ fue lo que hiciste?

Recorrió la silla parándose, recogió el plato y caminó al lavaplatos para lavar lo sucio.

-Espagueti -contestó ignorante a espaldas del mayor.

-¿Y no destruirse mi cocina? Milagro -oyó el insulto en la voz.

Se dio media vuelta y le arrojó al rostro el trapo sucio de la cocina que tenía enganchado en sus pantalones.

-Malnacido, ¡ni siquiera se me pegó la pasta! -le señaló con el dedo rojo en ira. El francés limitó a quitarse el trapo de la cara, olía mal después de todo.

-Tiene mucha sal... -con cara obvia apuntó con el dedo la salsa.

-¡A-así me gusta! -dijo cómo justificación.

-No, no es cierto -el francés se cruzó de brazos y le miró como si tratara con un niño- Eres un empedernido del té, siempre lo tomas con cuatro..., ¡seis!, terrones de azúcar. No soportas tanto condimento, no si no es dulce -elevó sus cejas perfectamente cepilladas, como diciendo de manera muda " _¡Niegalo, anda!_ "

-Tiene crema, es obvio que debo echar más sal -se miraron fijamente, Francia caminó al refrigerador y saco uno de esos recipientes- ¿qué es eso?

-Porno.

-Muy gracioso.

-Es salsa de Spaghetti a la Boloñesa -dijo con un suspiro- Italia vino hace dos semanas, obviamente quizo pasta pero él no la preparó.

-¿Tú la hiciste?

-Si

El hombre tomó una cacerola mediana de algún lugar, destapó el recipiente y vertió su contenido en la olla, encendió el fuego y se volteó recargado en la encimera, mirando aburrido a Arthur.

-Allí hay un horno de microondas...

-La salsa tradicional italiana no se calienta así, pierde el sabor. Es al fuego o nada.

Y se cerró la conversación.

El tiempo después de esa inusualmente calmada plática se fue rápido, Francis sólo se sentó después de servirse de los fideos que hizo Arthur junto a su recalentada salsa, se sentó en la mesa y comió en un silencio, mismo que se rompía de vez en vez por algún comentario.

La tarde avanzó y ninguno cruzó palabras.

Aunque le molestaba el mutismo inusual en el francés, Arthur agradeció grandemente que no tuviera una nueva riña con Francia.

Aún así le quedaba la alerta de que, en cualquier momento, el hombre frente a él podía fácilmente Saltar del otro extremo de la mesita, alzar el tenedor y clavárselo en el corazón.

* * *

 **¿Comentarios?**

 **Os agradezco mucho sus opiniones.**

Seiryu Hiro. **Se que sonará mal, pero lo de la -Violación- es necesario, pero descuida, ya sabras porque son asi las cosas y espero no odies la historia despues.**

Enchanting Grace. **Oh, la verdad ser escritor nunca ha estado en mis prioridades, pero si puedo mejorar con mi narrativa y calidad de escritura espero tomarlo como pasatiempo e incluso poder ser escritor en toda regla.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!**


	4. Capítulo 3

**ACTUALIZACIÓN CADA... ¿24 HORAS? NECESITO VACACIONES.**

 **HETALIA NO ME PERTENECE, TODO ES DE HIMARUYA Y SU MALDAD.**

* * *

¿Algún día tu podrás dejar de llorar por mi culpa?

¿Un día tu podrás perdonarme?

¿Algún día no muy lejano podré yo perdonarte?

Aún no comprendo cómo puede doler tanto. Verte sufrir a través de un cristal violaceo en mis propias manos. Sentir cómo te hago derramar lágrima tras lágrima.

Pero un día me dijiste que jamás morirías, no mientras fuese yo quién lo quisiera.

Espero que esa promesa sea genuina.

Las cosas aquí adentro están mal. Los rencores pasados se mezclan con los presentes, causando una ola de ira que no se apaciguar por mar sucesos felices que hayan pasado. ¿Nunca parará? ¿jamás pararemos este juego del gato y el ratón?, ¿siempre noscazaremos el uno al otro?, ¿no gritaremos?, ¿nos golpearemos?, ¿nos haremos daño?

¿Nos destruirémos?

Te veo, me ves, tus ojos brillan con recelo y miedo, la desconfianza baila en tus labios entre cada palabra que dices, sin embargo yo te miró sin mirar, porque aquí adentro, aquí donde algo se a quebrado, tu pierdes el valor, la importancia.

 _¿Qué me hiciste?_

 _¿Porqué lo hiciste?_

 _¿Ésto es lo que valgo para ti?_

 _Tú vales mucho para mi, o bien, así parecía._

¿Esta es tu verdadera cara?, ¿la maldad de la que tanto presumias?, las cosas no debieron ser así, ti debiste caerte y gritar, no golpearme y maldecirme. No sé cual era tu objetivo, creo que no liberar tanta porquería porqur tu rostro pálido y desencajado del miedo fue chocante.

¿Tienes idea de que siendo el país del amor... soy quien mejor puede hacer sufrir a las personas?

Muchos se burlan de Italia por ser infantil a tal edad, pero no se molestan en ver más a fondo el porqué de su comportamiento. Alemania lo hizo y quedó marcado, el muchacho evita a toda costa los temas serios sobre el romance, excepto con Ludwig, pero... ¿crees que la guerra había vuelto insensible a Feliciano?, no, amigo mío, ¿sabes cómo puedes dañar a una nación tan viva y hermosa? Arrebatale lo que mas ama ademas de su hermano. El Sacro Imperio era fuerte, pero cada nación tiene una debilidad y la de él fue Italia, ¿lo amenzacé? Sí, ¿lo maté? No, hice algo peor.

Gilbert siempre me reprochará tal cosa.

Pero Feliciano nunca me lo perdonará.

¿Y qué hice?, le dije a Italia, frente a frente, que no esperara a ese pequeño (que cuando lo vi la última vez no era tan pequeño), ya que él nunca regresaría.

Le rompí el corazón al niño tierno que tenía delante, entonces llegó Alemania, la guerra sinceramente sacó lo peor de Italia.

¿Quien hubiera dicho que cuando la nación fue tomada daría tanta lucha, que pegaría tan fuerte y maldeciría con tal odio? Ludwig conoció ese día lo fuerte y amenazante que esos ojos podían ser, poco después Alemania cayó y los aliados ganaron, ¿porqué?, _mon ami_ , hice lo mismo que en el pasado y funcionó otra vez, la excepción es que nadie murió, Rusia me lo reprochó pero qué se le va a hacer.

A lo que quiero llegar es que, si miras bien y lees entre líneas podrás notar cuanto daño psicológico puedo causar. Para mi es ridículamente fácil quebrar a alguien, y de la misma forma es ridículamente fácil romperme a mi, pero tú lo hiciste, lo lograste, no puedo felicitarte porque la bruma y está extraña parálisis de pensamientos no me permite decir exactamente qué sucede aquí adentro de mi cabeza.

Pese a lo dicho yo no quiero matarte, no podría, no puedo hacerlo. No sólo no me lo perdonaría, es que... las cosas no son tan fáciles ya. Todo se tornó de un manto monocromatico.

Dicen por allí: **Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente.**

Pero aún te veo, veo cómo frunces las cejotas de azotador que tienes, tus ojos verdes, tus labios rosas, tu piel blanca y tu cabello rubio brillante. Mi corazón aún siente, y por eso sufro tanto. Nunca dejó de latir.

-Si me sigues mirando tan fijo -dije llamando tu atención después de lavar los platos e ir a la sala de estar- pensaré que me amas.

-Estupido sapo... -me insultas.

- _Non_ , el estúpido sapo francés se fue.

Entonces siento que de nueva cuenta estas al borde del llanto.

Te puedo a asegurar que has encerrado en una prisión muy compleja al Francis que te ama, porque aún lo hago, pero él no saldrá, no voy a salir, como dije antes está en una prisión, sólo dejaste lo amargo, lo insensible, dejaste afuera, de modo permanente, al Francis que sólo quiere una cosa desde el 30 de mayo del año 1431.

 _Venganza_.

* * *

 **¿Comentarios?**

Seiryu Hiro. **Vaya, eso es muy agradable de leer. Manwa, ¿cuál manwa? Quizá y lo conozca. Un hombre siempre está alerta, cuanto más ante las aguas calmas.**

MirandA **. Espero disfrutes la historia y espero verte por aqui.**

 **TRADUCCIONES:**

 _Mon ami._ _Amigo mío._

 _Non._ **=** _No._

 **¡GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS!**


	5. Capítulo 4

**ACTUALIZACIÓN**

 **DESPUES DE ESTÁ ACTUALIZACIÓN CREO ACTUALIZARÉ TODAS MIS HISTORIAS MENOS UNA, ¿CUÁL SERÁ?**

 **HETALIA NO ES MÍA.**

 **Y ESO DUELE.**

 **A LEER:**

* * *

El libro voló por los aires, estrellándose contra el rostro de Arthur. El impulso del golpe le hizo retroceder con sus manos sobre su nariz, la sangre fluyó sin pro lemas entre sus dedos ante la sonrisa malvada de Francis.

El golpe más ayá del juego pesado produjo un cese al fuego. La mirada iracundo e incrédula de Inglaterra no daba lugar a dudas, el chiste que había estado haciendo en la sala se había terminado y comenzaba una nueva pelea.

-¡Estúpido! -gritó el de ojos esmeralda antes de tomar una silla pequeña a su lado, el rostro de Francia perdió su gracia cuando el proyectil le dio de lleno en el estómago, pecho y hasta la entre pierna.

-¿Quieres jugar? -encorbado sobre si mismo, sonrió. Ésta era su casa, un libro ya había sido arruinado con la cara de Arthur, una de sus bellas sillas de caoba también contra su propio cuerpo, no, no iba a quedarse parado viendo como despedazaban su tan refinada sala- Si es así largate a tu casa antinatural rodeado de fantasmitas, brujas y demonios.

-¡No me iré de aquí Francia!

-Te irás, esta es mi casa e iniciarse una pelea, ¿no tienes respeto?, ¿no eres _un caballero_?

-Que caballero ni que nada. ¡Tu comenzaste con semejante comentario idiota!

-Dije la verdad, ¿o acaso el pervertido francés te arrojaría un libro a matar?

-No te hagas el inocente Francis, me has herido físicamente tanto como yo a ti, lanzas, flechas, espadas, no empieces.

- _Pero él nunca te mataría_ -dijo despectivamente acercándose al rubio, Arthur apretó los puños- en cambio yo si.

-Deja de hablar en tercera persona tu...

-Entre más pronto lo asimiles, mejor para ti será, a mi me vale verga, como diría México.

Nuevamente sólo en un cuarto, Arthur tembló en frustración, ¿cómo podía decir eso? Francis estaba allí, lo sabía, lo sentía. Una mano se fue a su pecho, el latido errático de su corazón le asustó.

-No... No dejaré ésto así...

Ignorando las gotas de sangre que caían en la fina alfombra caminó decidido hacia la recámara de invitados.

Una vez adentro tomó un libro que había dejado sobre la mesita de noche y ojeó las páginas rápidamente, su dedo paró en una donde rezaban palabras muy claras.

Dudó un segundo, si hacía esto pudiera pasar algo muy, pero muy malo, sin embargo el riesgo valía la pena..

Tomó el celular y marcó rápidamente a la única persona capaz de conseguirle hasta los más imposibles ingredientes para su hechizo.

Francia pudo decir que su Estúpido Sapo Francés estaba muerto, así, sin más, y el habría tirado la toalla, pero dejó algo, una pista.

Sólo Francis, _su_ Francis, mencionaría a otra persona para completar un insulto con el único fin de hacerlo enfadar.

 _~¿Bueno, buenas tardes?_

-¡Pedro! -respondió ansioso el inglés.

 _~¿Bueno, quien habla?_ -la voz se escuchó interrogante. De fondo escucho varios murmullos pero los ignoró.

-¿A quien más tienes en tus contactos con la Lada británica, inútil animal de monte? -escupió. No tenía ánimos para estupideces.

 _~¡Cejas de azotador!_ -gritó alegre el hombre al otro lado de la línea- _Cuánto tiempo, ¿cómo están tu y mi tío el mujeriego?_ -en el fondo se escuchó una risa alegre.

-Mal, muy mal -dijo moviéndose por la habitación como loco moviendo los objetos y muebles con una sola mano.

 _~¿Que sucede?_ -esta vez la vos estaba preocupada, era obvio para Arthur que el muchacho esperó toda clase de insultos, no una contestación sincera y pasiva.

-Nunca pensé en decirte esto... pero ocupó tu ayuda y es de vida o muerte -colocó a todos los muebles de manera ordenada y junto a las paredes. Todo eso justo a tiempo para que en el centro de la habitación, la cual se veía aún más amplia, aparecieran ocho personas cubiertas con túnicas color Vino.

 _~¿Qué sucedió?_ -apartó el celular de su oreja y grito una orden, los hombres g mujeres se movieron al instante formando un círculo- _¡Habla, con una chingada!_ -miró el aparato y agradeció tenerlo alejado de su oreja. Casi podía sentir que lo iban a morder.

-Estaré en tu casa en 20 segundos -se ubicó en el centro del currículo humano- Es Francis.

La llamada se cortó abruptamente.

* * *

 **Se viene lo bueno~**

 **Devido a las actualizacione pendientes, esra vez no respondo a ningun comentario.**


	6. Capítulo 5

Ir a la casa de México fue fácil, intentar explicar lo sucedido fue el problema.

Para comenzar no estaba sólo. El país había invitado a un concurso de tragos a Rusia, uno dando Tequila y otro dando Vodka respectivamente, sin embargo, México había tenido una reunión previa con Canadá y sus superiores para ver los tratados del TLCAN. El resultado fue que Pedro insistió en que Matthew se quedara a servir como árbitro, el canadiense aceptó. Ignoraba las razones.

Arthur habló justo cuando ambos países habían comenzado, cada uno con un vaso mediano hasta el tope, México con Vodka y Rusia con Tequila. Así que cuando el inglés apareció en medio de la habitación, Pedro lo interceptó lanzando el preciado alcohol, para el susto de Iván, y gritó un par de insultos montando frustración ante el mutismo del ingles. Por supuesto, Canadá se levantó ante las menciones de Francia y se unió a la riña. Rusia tuvo que intervenir por último cuando las cosas se iban a poner violentas, Pedro no paraba de decir estupideces a Arthur y Matthew ya había levantado el puño. Le gustaba ver sangre pero su alcohol estaba en el suelo y le agrió el humor.

La pelea duró poco y las aguas se calmaron después de una explicación rápida de los echos.

Canadá había comenzado a mirar tan fríamente a Inglaterra que estaba seguro nunca en lo que le quedaba de vida sé iba a olvidar de él. Sentía una asfixia increíble, Matthew, el menor de los gemelos, el más callado y tímido, la dulce e inocente nación, su hijo modelo, al que olvidaba la mayor parte del tiempo, le estaba mirando con tal furia que, si las miradas mataran... uff!

La situación era clara, Francis estaba muy cambiado, Inglaterra no podía definir que mentalidad tenía el hombre ahora. Su historia estaba llena de subidas y bajadas. Ambos cargaban con sus culpas y pecados a cuestas, pero tenían la prudencia de que la locura no les consumiera.

Francia estaba en mero apogeo, no escucha a razones, está en estado de negación. No quiere ni hablar de cursilerías y según Arthur, le dijo a su jefe que se fuera a la mierda. Ese día había sido un desastre y las heridas visibles del rubio no dejaban lugar a dudas. México en determinado momento le pidió que parará.

-... entonces me arrojó contra la pared, pero me quedé. Eso fue cuando me instalé en su casa y-

-Muy bien, comprendido ahora, la pregunta es qué necesitas.

-¿Cual es tu veredicto ante ésto? -preguntó el inglés. México podrá ser un irresponsable y no aparecer en las reuniones mundiales, sin embargo, en cuanto a magia, brujería o como le llame el moreno a su oficio secreto, era otra persona.

Frío, calculador, la seriedad personificada cuando se trataba de ocultismo. Algo retorcido, pero beneficioso en estos momentos.

-Le has bloqueado a su pueblo -dijo el hombre, tomando de un vaso tequilero- Nosotros somos seres que jamás olvidamos absolutamente nada, a diferencia de los humanos. El rencor aveces ni cosquillas nos hace porque nuestra mente es el centro de todo. Sentimientos, cultura, los pensamientos de cada persona están en nuestra cabeza e impiden que cometamos locuras capaces de llevarnos a la destrucción. Las personas, nuestro pueblo es la razón de nuestra existencia. Una mujer no es madre si no tiene un hijo, un país no es un Imperio sin su gente.

Inglaterra desvió la mirada. Concentró su vista en el sofá de la sala mientras la información era procesada. ¿Porque Canadá se había dormido... recargado en Rusia?

-Arthur, has bloqueado la cordura en Francis -Pedro escupió el gajo limón en la mesa- su mente está fuera de control, está dominado por su pasado, por algo que le hizo sufrir. Si estoy en lo correcto, porque lo estoy, su mente bloqueaba esos recuerdos con la voz de su pueblo.

-¿Con esa estupidez de l'amour?

-Esa mera -dijo con el mismo cansancio que el rubio. El francés podía ser agobiante con su lema- Tu hechizo no cambió, sino que bloqueó. Ahora, sobre el ritual para el hechizo...

-...debe ser cambiado -completó el rubio frotando su rostro.

-Pero, para tu información, yo no sé como hacerlo, son asuntos del corazón Inglaterra. Yo soy mas un diablo que un santo. Te quivocaste, no soy mágico en el buen sentido. Si quieres a alguien que te ayude tanto en magia como en amor, necesitas de quien sepa lidiar con ambos desde siempre.

-¿A quien me recomiendas?

El británico comenzó a sudar, si el norteño no podía entonces no sabia quien podría. Era la única persona que no pensaba que estaba loco por ver a sus amigos mágicos, exceptuando a Argentina. Él no conocía los alcances de México.

-A nadie -dijo levantándose, camino por la casa hasta tomar un teléfono inalámbrico- Llamaré a Peña. Me voy a Francia contigo.

* * *

 **E tomado la decisión de no actualizar nada sin terminar esta historia.**


End file.
